Ruthenium or ruthenium compounds have been used as a material for thin film electrodes of semiconductor devices such as DRAM and FERAM. A chemical deposition process such as a CVD process (chemical vapor deposition process) or an ALD process (atomic layer deposition process) is applied to the production of these thin films. Many organoruthenium compounds have been known as raw material compounds used in such a chemical deposition process.
As an organoruthenium compound for chemical deposition as described above, the present inventors have disclosed a compound in which two β-diketones and one diene (norbornadiene, cyclooctadiene, or the like) are coordinated, such as a compound represented by formula 1 (Patent Literature 1). When a thin film is formed with the compound represented by formula 1, a film which is uniform and has high denseness can be easily obtained.

Generally, characteristics required for an organoruthenium compound for chemical deposition include a high vapor pressure for efficiently forming a thin film. Further, when handlability is taken into consideration, the organoruthenium compound is preferably in a liquid state at ordinary temperatures. From such a point of view, the present inventors have disclosed, in Patent Literature 1, a compound with a low molecular weight in which the substituents (R1, R2) of β-diketones in the compound represented by formula 1 have carbon atoms in a predetermined range. Such a compound has a relatively high vapor pressure, easily maintains a liquid state at ordinary temperatures, and satisfies the above characteristics.